


Игра на выживание

by ilera



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe — Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Horniness, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean II: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Nightmares, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Movie, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Sirens, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, Spooning, Storm Chasing, Tender Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Underwear, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, cowboy position, face to face, Гейский секс, Кинк на волосы, Кончить внутрь, Кошмары, Лицом к лицу, Обсценная лексика, Пираты Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца, Порно, Поцелуи, Сексуальные фантазии, Стоны, Устоявшиеся отношения, Флафф и прон, альтернативное развитие событий, анальный секс, все уползли, действие происходит после фильма, делить постель, дрочка, ебля пальцами, закрытый финал, мастурбация, минет, нежный секс, нижнее белье, обнимашки, обнимашки после оргазма, озабоченность, поза ложек, поза наездника, полупубличный секс, порно с чувствами, порно-энца, простуда, разговоры про секс, разрешившийся юст, секс в одежде, сирены - Freeform, сомнофилия, сонные обнимашки, топить снизу, хэппи-энд, хёрт/комфорт, шторм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: После Тортуги «Сара» попадает в шторм, и Норрингтону приходится приложить весь свой опыт, полученный у Триполи. А потом еще этот жуткий туман: все клянутся, что оттуда доносятся женские голоса, но Норрингтон и Элизабет ничего не слышат.Приключения с порно, где Джек узнает о Норрингтоне кое-что новое.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner (background), James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Игра на выживание

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика [«Козырь в рукаве»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548662)
> 
> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как они покинули Тортугу. Джек постоянно менял курс, будто следуя указаниям сумасшедшего компаса, а Элизабет больше не напоминала о желании прибыть в Порт-Ройал. Тернер как-то обмолвился, что она продумывает страшную месть Катлеру Беккету, а Норрингтон знал, что Элизабет способна на хитрость, граничащую с жестокостью. Тернер же считал возвращение на Ямайку преждевременным, полагая, что для начала стоит заключить соглашение с Дэйви Джонсом в обмен на его сердце. Норрингтон склонен был с ним согласиться — с Дэйви Джонсом и его кракеном они смогли бы нанести серьезное поражение Ост-Индской компании. Они даже всерьез это обсудили. Вообще Тернер перестал смотреть на него волком, стоило им выйти в море. Видимо, понял, что он больше не претендует на руку Элизабет. Да и Норрингтон решил, что он неплохой парень — в другого Элизабет бы не влюбилась. 

Сам Норрингтон страдал от невозможности остаться с Джеком наедине, когда ему этого хотелось. Сначала он удовлетворялся сексом перед сном, затем ему стало хотеться и утром, а теперь он готов был выебать Джека в любом месте, где их никто не увидит. Норрингтон считал, что со временем наоборот должен будет успокоиться, но с каждым днем все больше распалялся. Секс становился только лучше, и он был даже не против дать Джеку, как бы больно это ни было.

Вот и сейчас он стоял, облокотившись о грот-мачту, и пялился на Джека, вспоминая вчерашнее утро. Он тогда проснулся первым и попытался уговорить сонного Джека на быстрый перепихон.

— Мы же трахались несколько часов назад, — Джек лежал на животе, отвернувшись, и вся его поза выражала негодование.

— Хочу еще, — заявил Норрингтон, гладя его по спине. Рука будто сама собой опустилась в ложбинку, погладила яйца.

— Подрочи себе, — и Джек снова закрыл глаза.

Норрингтон вздохнул и сел, приподнял подушку, оперся о стену. Он гладил свой член, разглядывая зад Джека, и представлял, как трахает его. Возбуждение накатило быстро, и вот уже он прерывисто дышит, лаская головку. Неожиданно Джек повернулся на бок и стал наблюдать за его движениями. Норрингтон покраснел и остановился.

— Не могу, когда ты смотришь.

— Я всегда смотрю, — удивился Джек.

— Это другое.

Норрингтон всегда дрочил в одиночестве. Это было чем-то… более личным, чем обычный секс. 

— Хочу увидеть, что тебе нравится, — Джек не отрывал взгляда от торчащего из кулака Норрингтона члена.

— Спал же вроде, — не удержался от улыбки Норрингтон. 

— Ты так заразительно пыхтел, что я изменил свои планы, — и Джек одним движением притянул его к себе, навалился сверху. — А если так? — хрипло добавил он, отбрасывая руку Норрингтона и накрывая его член, прихватил яйца.

Норрингтон застонал и толкнулся в руку Джека.

— Ага, значит, против моей дрочки ты ничего не имеешь, — усмехнулся тот.

Норрингтон его поцеловал, закинул одну ногу на талию, прижал Джека к себе. Он почувствовал, что тот тоже возбужден, и взял его член в руку. Они дрочили друг другу, и тишину нарушало лишь тяжелое дыхание. Когда кончили, Норрингтон обнял Джека обеими руками и удовлетворенно поцеловал.

— Ты спрашивал, что мне нравится, — он провел пальцем по губам Джека и признался: — Лучше, когда дрочишь мне ты. 

— Вот знаешь, как умаслить, — хмыкнул Джек, затем вздохнул и высвободился из его рук. — Но не думай, что сможешь отоспаться, — с этими словами он встал с постели и принялся натягивать одежду. Подмигнув, весело добавил: — Догоняй, Норрингтон, — и был таков.

Воспоминания были столь яркими и захватывающими, что Норрингтон не заметил, когда к нему подошел Гиббс. Выглядел тот смущенным.

— Коммодор, простите, что прошу об этом, но… — он сглотнул, но все же продолжил: — Не могли бы вы так явно не демонстрировать своих чувств? 

Норрингтон удивленно поднял брови. От Гиббса такой просьбы он уж точно не ожидал. К тому же, он считал, что научился достаточно хорошо скрываться. Да, при каждом взгляде на Джека он долго не мог отвести глаз, но этому могло быть невинное объяснение. Ведь правда?

— Видите ли, нам и так сложно с мисс Элизабет на борту, но она и мистер Тернер держатся спокойнее, а вы… 

— Не уверен, что понимаю вас, мистер Гиббс, — холодно ответил Норрингтон.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что ребята начинают кое о чем догадываться, и это плохо сказывается на их работе.

— Все еще не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, но постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, — кивнул Норрингтон. 

В конце концов, он всегда был сдержанным и мог взять себя в руки. Однако чувство свободы и безопасности, возникшее на «Саре», окрыляло. Им с Джеком никто не угрожал, и Норрингтон хотел насладиться спокойными моментами, пока мог. Но если Гиббс заметил, значит ли это, что и Элизабет поняла? Почему-то перед Элизабет он чувствовал особо сильное смущение. 

И почему Джек ничего не сказал? Взглянув в сторону объекта своих мыслей, Норрингтон поднялся на мостик. Увидев его, Джек сделал испуганные глаза и смешно замахал руками:

— О, кажется, старине Джеку несдобровать. 

Норрингтон с решительным видом облокотился спиной о штурвал — Джеку пришлось убрать одну руку, — затем передал разговор с Гиббсом.

— Хм, долго же до него доходило, — хмыкнул Джек.

— В смысле?

— Ну, он всегда знал про мои связи — должен был уже научиться распознавать симптомы.

Джек звучал, как гребанный врач, и Норрингтон нетерпеливо его прервал:

— А ты?

— Норрингтон, твои озабоченные взгляды просто невозможно не заметить. Ты так смотришь, что у меня сразу встает. 

Все раздражение враз улетучилось. Норрингтон облизнул губы и подался вперед:

— Правда?

Джек уперся ему в грудь рукой и улыбнулся:

— Правда.

— Если так, почему не затащил меня в какой-нибудь угол и не выебал? — возмутился Норрингтон.

— Потому что я занят, а ты меня отвлекаешь. 

— Извини, — вздохнул Норрингтон, опуская глаза, — сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Клянусь, это самая настоящая пытка, если не хуже, — и добавил под понимающим взглядом Джека: — Такое чувство, будто меня опоили каким-то зельем. Не могу ни о чем думать, кроме… — он вновь облизнул губы, — кроме моего члена в твоей заднице.

— М-да, ужасно, — глаза Джека смеялись.

— Не вижу ничего забавного, — нахмурился Норрингтон. — У меня яйца лопаются, а ты…

Джек одним движением обхватил его член через бриджи, и у Норрингтона перехватило дыхание.

— Джек, ты же не?.. 

— Сам сказал, что яйца лопаются, — протянул Джек, дроча ему. 

— Мы же на палубе, — Норрингтон попытался обернуться, но Джек припер его к штурвалу своим телом, не давая двинуться с места.

— Если так не терпится, тебя не должно беспокоить наличие посторонних людей, м-м-м?

Самое страшное, что Норрингтон действительно был готов на случайных свидетелей, лишь бы Джек не останавливался. Его рука двигалась почти незаметно, но Норрингтон ощущал каждое движение.

— А ты не соврал, — глаза Джека потемнели, — и правда изнываешь от желания. 

Норрингтон лишь застонал и подался бедрами вперед. Член стоял колом, и он лишь молился, чтобы никто не решил сейчас подойти к Джеку — он просто не вынесет, если придется прерваться.

— Подумать только, еще недавно мне силком приходилось тащить тебя в постель, — прошептал Джек, засовывая вторую руку за отворот камзола, и сжал через рубашку его сосок. 

— Не было такого, — прохрипел Норрингтон. 

— Не было, — согласился Джек, подумав, — но и инициативы ты не проявлял. А уж как вспомню, каким зажатым ты был во времена коммодорства…

— Блядь, Джек, можно без этих рассуждений хотя бы сейчас? — простонал Норрингтон, откидывая голову назад.

Почему тот вообще ударился в воспоминания? Для него было нехарактерно анализировать прошлое. К счастью, Джек замолчал, с усердием доводя его до оргазма. В какой-то момент Норрингтону показалось, что он услышал сзади движение, но Джек его успокоил, что никого нет.

— Не волнуйся, со стороны кажется, что мы просто разговариваем, — добавил он с лукавой улыбкой.

В это не очень-то верилось: ладно Джек — он со странностями, но Норрингтон во время разговоров вел себя иначе. 

Джек ускорил движения, и через минуту Норрингтон кончил, цепляясь за его плечи.

— Спасибо, — произнес он, отдышавшись. 

Джек кивнул и отошел, и Норрингтон чуть не сполз позорно вниз. 

— А ты? — и кивнул на пах Джека, где слегка оттопыривались брюки.

— Подожду до вечера, — махнул тот рукой. — Давай уже вали, Норрингтон, дай приличным людям поработать.

— Но вечером я тебя выебу, — пообещал Норрингтон с многозначительной улыбкой. 

И он ушел, чувствуя на себе, как он надеялся, нетерпеливый взгляд. 

Вечером он Джека не выебал, заснув в ожидании за столом над картой. Проснулся посреди ночи уже в постели от того, что Джек вытягивал из-под него свои штаны.

— Ты куда? — спросил он сонно и попытался поймать его за руку.

— Не нравится мне погода, — ответил Джек задумчиво. — Хочу убедиться, что мы ко всему готовы.

— Помочь?

— Спи уж, — в усталом голосе Джека послышалась улыбка. — Возможно, утром мне понадобятся свежие люди.

— Ладно, — и Норрингтон повернулся на другой бок.

Он и не думал, что Джек окажется настолько прав.

*** 

С самого утра дул сильный ветер, и Норрингтон с беспокойством поглядывал на барометр. Скоро наступил полный штиль, и воздух наполнился тяжелым запахом ожидания. Около полудня небо стало темнеть, а через час стало черно, как вечером. Джек приказал спустить паруса и закрепить все, что могло двигаться. Норрингтон, зная, как тяжело устоять на ногах в ураган, запасся крепкой веревкой, обвязав ее вокруг талии. 

Неожиданно поднявшийся ветер с силой ударил по мачтам, и если бы они уже не спустили паруса, им пришлось бы несладко. Небо прорезала молния, затем громыхнуло, и на палубу стала брызгать вода, поднимаемая из моря порывами ветра. Следующий порыв был так силен, что левым бортом «Сара» погрузилась в море. Все, что еще могло перемещаться, сдвинулось влево, и Норрингтон уцепился за ванты, чтобы не упасть. «Сара» быстро выпрямилась, но это явно было лишь началом.

Оглядевшись, Норрингтон увидел, как Тернер тащит сопротивляющуюся Элизабет с палубы, а Гиббс что-то кричит Марти, размахивая руками. Джек все так же стоял у штурвала, пытаясь удержать «Сару» на плаву. С двери, ведущей вниз, сорвало задвижку, и Норрингтон поспешил к ней. Пока он пытался починить замок, полил дождь, а в следующий миг его ноги захлестнула волна, перекатившаяся с одного борта на другой. Норрингтон поскользнулся и схватился за дверцу, чтобы не упасть. Часть воды залилась в открытый теперь вход, и Норрингтон спустился вниз. 

Он нашел Элизабет на камбузе и попросил ее забаррикадироваться. Тернер был тут же, и Норрингтон как раз думал, к чему бы его припахать, когда наверху раздался оглушительный треск. Норрингтон побледнел и рванул на палубу, Тернер следовал за ним по пятам. 

Самые страшные ожидания оправдались: молния ударила в фок-мачту, расколов ее пополам, и та упала на палубу, свесившись с правого борта. «Сара» накренилась на потяжелевший бок, и в памяти Норрингтона всплыла почти такая же картина, только тогда он потерял две мачты и множество людей. 

«Разящий» шел за «Черной Жемчужиной» и попал в шторм у Триполи. Норрингтон принял решение идти сквозь него, чтобы нагнать «Жемчужину» к утру следующего дня. Он был уверен в корабле и своей команде, но не предполагал, что шторм окажется настолько разрушительным. Молнии били одна за другой, и обе мачты упали почти одновременно, похоронив под собой нескольких членов команды. Почти сразу начался пожар, который не мог потушить никакой дождь. Чудом «Разящий» не пошел ко дну, и тем не менее Норрингтон как никогда был близок к поражению. Джеку снова удалось улизнуть — корабль так потрепало, что ни о какой погоне не могло быть и речи. 

Норрингтон тогда рискнул всем и проиграл. Командование решило, что его действия были необоснованными, и отстранило от занимаемой должности. Основной причиной, конечно, были повторяющиеся неудачи в поимке Джека Воробья. Кроме того, до начальства в Англии дошли сведения, что Норрингтон дал тому фору в один день, и его посчитали неблагонадежным. Губернатор попытался замолвить за него слово, но к тому времени уже было решено отдать Ямайку под прямое влияние Ост-Индской компании во главе с Катлером Беккетом, и ничье заступничество Норрингтона бы не спасло. 

За рукав дернули; рот Тернера открывался, но Норрингтон не слышал ни единого слова. Приблизив губы к самому его уху, Норрингтон прокричал:

— Надо обрубить мачту у основания, пока она не опрокинула «Сару» на бок! В трюме есть топоры!

Тернер кивнул и исчез внизу. Норрингтон взглянул на капитанский мостик: фигура Джека казалась отсюда маленькой и хрупкой. Казалось, он смотрел прямо на него, и Норрингтон направился на корму, держась за ванты. 

Встав рядом, Норрингтон схватил штурвал слева, помогая Джеку удерживать его в одном положении, и прокричал:

— Я сказал Тернеру, чтобы обрубил мачту!

Джек кивнул. Норрингтон заметил, какими белыми были костяшки его пальцев, какой напряженной поза. Судя по всему, одному ему было сложно управляться со стихией. Вспомнив о своих приготовлениях, Норрингтон отвязал от пояса веревку и закрепил один конец на стойке штурвала, а другим обвязал Джека за талию. Тот даже не запротестовал — явный признак, что дело дрянь. Норрингтон обнял Джека сзади и прокричал в ухо:

— Нормально?! 

Джек повернул голову:

— Штурвал ходит туго!

Теперь, когда мачта клонила «Сару» на бок, Джеку, разумеется, стало сложно. Сквозь дождь Норрингтон разглядел, как Тернер вместе с Пинтелом и Раджетти идут на нос, вооруженные топорами. Норрингтон решил, что нужен здесь больше, чем там. Он схватился за штурвал, и через некоторое время совместными усилиями они вывернули его влево. Стоило Норрингтону обрадоваться, как поднявшаяся волна ударила о палубу, облив его с головы до ног. Штурвал вырвало из рук, и он схватился за Джека. Они упали, но веревка удержала Джека на месте и Норрингтона вместе с ним. Пока он лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, Джек привязал его к себе за пояс.

Следующий час они удерживали «Сару» на плаву. Их постоянно обдавало волнами, а проклятый дождь и не думал прекращаться. Норрингтон не сразу заметил, что обрушившейся мачты на палубе больше нет — только когда «Сара» выровнялась. 

От Джека помощи было все меньше, и держался он явно лишь на честном слове. В какой-то момент он обвис, и Норрингтон прижался к нему сзади, не давая сползти, радуясь, что привязал его к стойке штурвала. Он вспомнил, как рано встал Джек — еще ночью, — и, должно быть, с этим штормом совершенно выбился из сил. 

После очередной прокатившейся по палубе волны Норрингтон увидел Гиббса и махнул ему рукой. Когда тот подошел, Норрингтон прокричал: 

— Отведи Джека в каюту, переодень в сухое и уложи спать!

— А вы?!

Ветер унес слова Гиббса, и Норрингтон услышал «аы?»

— Останусь вместо него! 

— Оста… я… вый помощник! — одной рукой Гиббс держался за штурвал, другой ткнул себя в грудь. 

— Я уже ходил через такой шторм у Триполи! — заорал Норрингтон, наклонившись. — Забирай Джека и уходи!

Гиббс наконец кивнул, и Норрингтон отвязал Джека. Гиббс ухватил того под мышки и потащил к лестнице. Слева вновь поднялась волна, и Норрингтон предупреждающе закричал. Когда она сошла, Гиббса и Джека нигде не было видно, и сердце кольнуло. Однако в следующий миг снизу появилось лицо Гиббса, он успокаивающе махнул рукой и вновь исчез из вида. 

Убедившись, что все в порядке, Норрингтон привязал себя к стойке веревкой, снятой с Джека, и сосредоточился на удержании «Сары» в максимально горизонтальном положении. Мокрая одежда облепила тело, и Норрингтон дрожал от холода, пытаясь отвлечься на приятные мысли. Когда шторм утихнет, он сменит одежду, упадет в постель и проспит несколько дней, возможно, даже с Джеком под боком. 

Воспоминания о горячем теле Джека согревали, пока очередная волна не облила его с головой. На этот раз ударило сильнее, сбило с ног. Норрингтона отнесло всего на метр — веревка больно дернула за пояс, и на какой-то миг перехватило дыхание. Неудерживаемый штурвал крутился без остановки, и Норрингтон, придя в себя, поспешно поднялся и ухватил его. Тот больно ударил, когда он попытался повернуть в противоположную сторону. Чья-нибудь помощь была бы сейчас как нельзя кстати. 

В такой темноте Норрингтон не мог видеть дальше нескольких метров, но был уверен, что Гиббс делает все возможное для спасения «Сары». Элизабет, он надеялся, прячется внизу, а Тернер… Тернер вряд ли когда-либо попадал в шторм и наверняка не знает, что делать. Что касается Пинтела и Раджетти, те, наверное, и не думают высовывать нос из трюма или где они там прячутся. Хорошо бы отправить за ними Марти…

Шторм все не утихал, и Норрингтон потерял счет времени. Камзол задеревенел от соли, смягчаясь лишь в воде, все тело сковал холод и уже не отпускал, руки, обхватывающие штурвал, казалось, никогда не смогут разжаться. Становилось все тяжелее держать глаза открытыми, но Норрингтон не мог позволить себе заснуть. «Сара» только-только выровняла положение…

Иногда Норрингтон облокачивался грудью о штурвал и отключался на несколько минут, пока его не сбрасывало при очередной прокрутке колеса. Иногда он оставался стоять, не помня, что только что делал. 

Однажды он заметил в свете молний идущего к нему Гиббса.

— Коммодор, сдайте вахту! — прокричал тот, встав рядом.

Норрингтон помотал головой:

— Не раньше, чем утихнет шторм!

— Вы тут уже четыре часа!

Так долго? Норрингтон готов был поклясться, что прошло не больше двух.

— Либо вы уйдете сами, либо я вас унесу! — вид у Гиббса был решительный. — Коммодор, вы еле держитесь на ногах, вам нужно отдохнуть.

— Ты сам выглядишь не лучше.

— Я вас заменю! — услышал Норрингтон сбоку. 

Он удивленно повернул голову и увидел Тернера. Когда тот успел подойти?

— Только покажите, что нужно делать! — прокричал Тернер, вставая рядом. 

Норрингтон в замешательстве взглянул вверх. Небо, кажется, чуть посветлело, но это мог быть обман зрения. Дождь все так же лил, а волны продолжали перекатываться через палубу. Правда, происходило это со все большими интервалами.

— Хорошо! — прокричал он. — Наклонитесь ближе!

И Норрингтон как можно понятнее объяснил, что ожидалось от рулевого в такую погоду. Тернер кивнул, и Норрингтон отошел, уступая ему место. Неожиданно его дернуло назад, и он чуть не упал. Чертыхнувшись, Норрингтон принялся развязывать на себе веревку, о которой успел забыть, перекинул конец Тернеру. Тот обвязал талию и взялся за штурвал. 

Какое-то время Норрингтон наблюдал за его действиями и, убедившись, что все правильно, направился к лестнице вниз. Поднявшаяся волна опрокинула его и понесла к дыре в полу. Съезжая по лестнице, Норрингтон набил себе синяков, но по крайней мере не сломал шею. Он с трудом встал, потирая спину, и вновь поднялся по лестнице, чтобы Тернер увидел, что он жив — как Гиббс ранее.

Прежде чем идти в каюту, Норрингтон направился в трюм проверить уровень воды. К своему удивлению, он не увидел ни Марти, ни обоих клоунов. Впрочем, Гиббс мог их припахать к чему-нибудь еще, кроме вычерпывания воды. 

«Сара» резко накренилась на левый бок, и в трюм полилась новая вода. Норрингтон не удержал равновесия и сел на пол, облокотившись о край лестницы. Сил снова встать не было, да ему и не хотелось. Ледяная вода, покрывающая ноги, оказалась неожиданно теплой, и Норрингтон устало закрыл глаза, не желая думать о странном изменении температуры. 

Все тело ломило, было холодно, однако грудь горела словно в огне. Открыв глаза, Норрингтон увидел потолок каюты и перевел взгляд ниже. Над ним склонялся Джек и растирал руками грудь. Все казалось каким-то нереальным, и Норрингтон задумался, где находится на самом деле: у штурвала или в трюме, наполненном теплой водой. Теплой?.. 

Руки Джека переместились ниже, и Норрингтон понял, что лежит в кровати полностью голый. В груди похолодало, а вот правая нога зажглась огнем. Повернув голову, Норрингтон увидел свою мокрую одежду, сброшенную у стены. Заметив это, Джек остановился, и Норрингтон задрожал от холода.

— Как я здесь оказался? — спросил он слабым голосом.

— Марти нашел тебя в трюме в отключке, — ответил Джек и продолжил растирать его ноги. — Ты явно намеревался замерзнуть насмерть.

— Спустился проверить, — объяснил Норрингтон. — Шел в каюту… Почему так холодно?

— Где холодно?

Норрингтон заморгал, пытаясь оставаться в сознании, но лицо Джека уплывало.

— Где нет твоих рук, — ответил он тихо. — Вверху. 

Джек оставил его ноги и вернулся к груди, затем растер руки и плечи. 

— Подожди, — произнес он, и Норрингтон остался в постели один.

Он лежал на боку, а сзади его обнимал Джек. На нем были длинные шерстяные кальсоны и рубашка из тех, что Джек купил на Тортуге, а сверху их обоих укрывало одеяло. Несмотря на это и руку Джека в паху, ему по-прежнему было холодно. Он поджал ноги, пытаясь прислонить ступни к ногам Джека. Рука на его члене сжалась, затем вновь расслабилась. 

— Согрелся? — раздалось сзади. 

— Не совсем, — честно ответил Норрингтон. 

— Подожди немного.

Действительно, одеяло стало скоро греть.

— Давно я сплю?

— Норрингтон, ты отключился всего несколько минут назад. Я думал, с твоей привычкой моментально засыпать, ты уже видишь сны.

— Обычно мне ничего не снится, — пробормотал он.

Джек отодвинулся, и через некоторое время перед лицом Норрингтона оказалась полупустая бутылка.

— Выпей.

Чтобы снова мучиться кошмарами? Норрингтон легко представил, что будет после такого дня.

— Не хочу.

— Давай, пару глотков. Чтобы расслабиться.

— Обними лучше, — попросил он устало.

Джек вздохнул и отложил бутылку, прижал его к груди. Норрингтон попытался заснуть не сразу, желая насладиться идущим от тела Джека теплом. 

Ему казалось, что он слышит голос Гиббса, но снился ему не Гиббс, а Джек с его теплыми, даже горячими, руками, растирающий ему спину и зад. Потом руки исчезли, и Джек стал тонуть. Норрингтон прыгнул за ним в воду, закричал, чтобы тот его не оставлял, что любит его, но было уже поздно — стихия забрала свою жертву. 

Проснулся он в поту, запутавшись в одеяле, и со слезами на глазах. 

— Тихо-тихо, я здесь, — Джек гладил его по голове, живой и невредимый.

Норрингтон не понимал, почему ему так плохо, он же не напивался… Голову будто стискивал железный обруч, а глаза болели, как после подготовки к экзамену на лейтенанта.

— Джек? — собственный голос звучал неуверенно. Он сжал обнимающую его руку, и та показалась слишком холодной.

— У тебя жар, — Джек коснулся его лба, затем вернул руку на грудь. — Гиббс говорит, в течение пары часов станет лучше. 

Значит, Гиббс ему не приснился.

— Откуда ему знать?

— После ухода из флота он какое-то время доставлял трупы в больницы, для экспериментов, и наслушался всякого. Сказал, что бред в таком состоянии — обычное дело.

— Я что-то говорил? 

— Да почти ничего. Звал меня, стоило отойти, вот и все, — Джек поцеловал его в щеку и нежно погладил по бедру.

Норрингтону показалось, что Джек недоговаривает, но сил на дальнейшие расспросы не осталось. К тому же, рука Джека спустилась к его паху, обхватила член, и думать расхотелось. 

— Может, если я тебе подрочу, ты заснешь спокойно?

Не успел он ответить, а Джек уже просунул руку в вырез кальсон и начал медленно двигать ею, скорее поглаживая, чем дроча.

— М-м-м, какой горячий, — промурлыкал Джек и оттянул нежную кожу.

Как бы хреново ему не было, а возбуждению под умелыми руками Джека это не помешало. Норрингтон повернулся на спину и потянулся к его губам. Джек принялся страстно целовать, прикусывая нижнюю губу, обхватил его затвердевший член крепче и задрочил в полную силу. Норрингтон только и мог, что мычать в рот Джека и гладить его по спине. Джек прихватил его яйца, и Норрингтон со всхлипом кончил, откинулся на подушки. По телу разлилась приятная усталость. 

Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он наблюдал, как Джек вытаскивает собственный член и быстро-быстро дрочит, упершись лбом ему в плечо. Норрингтон сжал его зад, и скоро Джек тоже кончил, шепча ничего не значащие слова. Стоило Джеку улечься рядом и обнять его, как Норрингтон отключился.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени; просыпался и почти сразу засыпал, успевая лишь убедиться, что Джек неподалеку, вполне живой. Иногда Джек лежал с ним рядом, иногда сидел за столом, играясь с компасом, иногда разговаривал с Гиббсом. Один раз Гиббс даже присел у кровати и сообщил Норрингтону, что он очень вовремя приказал обрубить мачту и сбросить обломки в море — он-де был на носу и в любой момент ожидал, что «Сара» затонет. Смущенно поблагодарил за длинную вахту у штурвала, рассказал, что Тернер тоже неплохо себя показал. Норрингтон заснул, не дослушав.

В следующий раз, Норрингтон нашел в себе силы расспросить Джека о «Саре». Оказалось, сейчас она идет под всеми, насколько возможно с потерей фок-мачты, парусами. Джек тоже заметил, что держался он отлично, что не всем удается пройти сквозь такой сильный шторм, после чего Норрингтон напомнил про Триполи. Джек хмыкнул:

— А представь, если бы тебе удалось тогда меня поймать. 

Снова Джек вспоминал прошлое, будто оно имело какое-то значение. 

— Ты бы заковал меня в кандалы? — продолжил Джек, когда Норрингтон промолчал. — Держал бы меня пленником в своей каюте, а? — в глазах заплясали черти. — Не доверил бы охрану капитана Джека Воробья никому другому? — наклонился над его лицом. — А вдруг бы я освободился ночью, пока ты спишь?

Норрингтону показалось, что в каюте как-то потеплело. Он сглотнул, неотрывно глядя в темные глаза Джека. Тот явно ждал ответа.

— И сбежал бы, используя меня как щит? 

— М-м-м, но перед этим… — Джек страстно его поцеловал, и некоторое время никто не произносил ни слова. — Перед этим я бы попробовал тебя на вкус.

Как назло, в желудке заурчало, и Норрингтон вспомнил, что давно не ел. Джек хмыкнул и, к его неудовольствию, отстранился и встал с кровати, сказал, что принесет что-нибудь. 

Перекусив (Марти превзошел себя), Норрингтон захотел услышать продолжение фантазии Джека, но тот куда-то подевался. На этот раз он твердо был намерен его дождаться — если не для истории, то для действий, что должны последовать. Возможно, Норрингтон тоже поделился бы идеями об обращении с ценным пленником… 

Первым, что осознал Норрингтон, проснувшись, было нормальное самочувствие, вторым — что Джек лежит между его поднятых в коленях ног и сосет член. Норрингтон удивленно открыл рот и понял, что не знает, что сказать. Никогда еще он не просыпался с членом у кого-то во рту, и это оказалось… восхитительно. Джек уже снял с него кальсоны, а длинная рубашка была задернута так высоко, что проще было от нее избавиться. Норрингтон так и сделал, кинув ее на соседнюю подушку. 

Джек это заметил, но даже не замедлился. Мысли о том, как Джек проснулся, увидел его спящим, захотел трахнуть, раздел, возможно, даже облизал грудь (Норрингтону показалась, что живот какой-то слишком влажный), а затем захотел отсосать, возбуждали. Норрингтон никогда не думал, что может вызвать подобные чувства в бессознательном состоянии. 

Он задрожал от охватившего его желания, и Джек удовлетворенно замычал. Через несколько минут он поднял голову и оценивающим взглядом окинул его увеличившийся член, затем кивнул. 

— Сядь и облокотись о подушки, — велел Джек, и Норрингтон приподнял голову, выныривая из омута удовольствия.

Усевшись в изголовье, он с удивлением наблюдал, как Джек спешно устраивается у него на коленях, целует в плечо, вновь берет его член в руку. Выглядел он так, будто они не ебались по крайней мере неделю.

— Растянуть? — вспомнил Норрингтон, глядя на член Джека в черных завитках волос. Во рту внезапно пересохло. 

— Нет, еще этой подготовки я не вытерплю.

И Джек одним движением насадился на его член. Норрингтон застонал и обхватил руками его зад, провел по спине, зарылся в волосы, потянулся поцеловать. Джек на мгновение коснулся его губ, затем задвигался, поднимаясь и опускаясь. Норрингтон заметил, что он сразу стал получать удовольствие, и возбудился еще сильнее. Джек часто останавливался, и они целовались взасос, сжимая друг друга в объятиях. Норрингтон понимал, что в таком слабом состоянии не сможет себя контролировать, поэтому пытался затянуть секс, отвлекаясь на посторонние предметы. Но получалось плохо, особенно когда Джек елозил членом по его потному животу. И, судя по сосредоточенному лицу Джека, он не собирался в ближайшее время кончать. 

Джек ускорил темп, и дыхание Норрингтона сбилось. Он не отводил глаз от лица Джека, желая видеть каждую эмоцию, и сам не прятался от взглядов. Джек улыбнулся и снова его поцеловал, на этот раз не прекращая скакать на члене. Норрингтон прижал его крепче, не позволяя отстраниться; грудь Джека теперь терлась об его, и сдерживать стоны стало совершенно невозможно.

— Боже, Джейми, — шептал Джек между поцелуями, — ты сводишь меня с ума.

Норрингтон сжал его зад и попытался ускорить толчки, чувствуя, что на грани; прерывисто выдохнул:

— Джек, я уже. Скажи, что мне сделать. Подрочить? — и одной рукой обхватил член Джека, дернул пару раз.

— Если совсем невмоготу, давай.

Норрингтон занялся его членом всерьез, уделяя особое внимание головке — как любил Джек. Джек вновь впился в его губы, засунул язык и стал творить полную чертовщину. Норрингтон замычал от удовольствия и с облегчением почувствовал, как на головке под его рукой выступили капли. Откинув голову, он позволил себе расслабиться и отдаться всепоглощающему чувству.

— Ох, Джейми, Джейми, Джейми… — повторял Джек, вцепившись ему в плечи.

Из-за подступающего наслаждения Норрингтон почти не обращал внимания на боль от ногтей. Ему казалось, что после сегодняшнего зад у Джека тоже будет в синяках. Представляя его крепкий зад в разноцветных пятнах, он не заметил, как Джек задрожал, а в следующий миг тот уже изливался ему в руку. Протяжно застонав, Джек вновь его засосал, продолжая скакать на члене, дернул за волосы, вжал в подушки. Норрингтон всхлипнул и кончил, не отрываясь от губ Джека. Джек продолжил его целовать, как сумасшедший, а Норрингтон еле отвечал, облокотившись о стену, не способный пошевелить и пальцем.

Когда чувство острого удовольствия прошло, Норрингтон сполз ниже, утянув за собой притихшего Джека, и улегся, накинув одеяло. Взглянув в окно, он заметил, что еще (или уже?) темно, и Джеку, наверное, никуда не нужно идти. По крайней мере, Джек не спешил вылезать из его объятий. Он водил пальцем по его груди и что-то тихо напевал под нос — так тихо, что Норрингтон лишь по мотиву понял, что это его любимая «Напьемся же, дорогуши, йо-хо».

Когда Джек замолчал и душераздирающе зевнул, Норрингтон спросил: 

— Джек, что на тебя нашло?

— Почему нашло? Просто захотел тебя трахнуть.

Выждав немного, Норрингтон потряс его за плечо:

— Сам говорил, что это я озабоченный, а ты вполне способен дождаться вечера.

— Не говорил я такого.

— Ну, подумал, какая разница?

— Серьезно?

— Джек…

Джек зашевелился, и Норрингтон зарылся рукой в длинные волосы, щекочущие его грудь.

— Ну, хорошо, — вздохнул Джек. — Гиббс сказал, что в бреду люди могут говорить то, что не осмеливаются сказать вслух.

— И?

Джек приподнялся на локте и внимательно взглянул в лицо Норрингтона:

— Ты что, правда ничего не помнишь?

Норрингтон напряг память.

— Ну, мне снилась твоя смерть, — он покраснел и добавил грубовато: — Ты мне не безразличен, что в этом такого?

Джек улыбнулся и вновь устроился у него под боком.

— Что? — Норрингтон дернул его за прядь волос. — Да о чем таком я бредил?

— Ни о чем, Джейми, ни о чем.

— Гиббс же сказал «могут говорить», а не «всегда говорят»? — добавил Норрингтон, поразмыслив.

— Конечно, — быстро согласился Джек — по мнению Норрингтона, даже слишком быстро.

Что же такого он сказал? Как же хреново, если не можешь вспомнить сон, когда так нужно. Норрингтон задумчиво перебирал волосы Джека, пока его не озарило:

— Я просил себя трахнуть? 

Джек заворочался, и Норрингтон понял, что, кажется, разбудил его.

— Норрингтон, ты дашь мне отдохнуть? — недовольно пробормотал Джек. — Я вообще-то несколько дней нормально не спал. 

— Извини, — смутился Норрингтон. — И все же…

— Нет, ты не просил себя трахнуть, — простонал Джек. — Блядь, Норрингтон, устрой свой допрос завтра.

— Извини, — повторил Норрингтон и замолчал. 

Через минуту Джек глубоко вздохнул, приподнялся и поцеловал его в губы.

— Спи, Джейми. Пожалуйста.

Норрингтон поцеловал в ответ и крепко обнял. Джек пробормотал что-то про недогадливого, но красивого коммодора и быстро заснул. Норрингтон зевнул, улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Он еще припомнит Джеку «недогадливого».

А что он говорил в бреду… Да похуй.

***

«Сара» неплохо шла без фок-мачты, и Джек решил, что нет необходимости срочно причаливать в каком-нибудь порту для ремонта. Норрингтон подозревал, что дело, скорее, в том, что ближайшим подходящим местом была Тортуга, и Джек не хотел столкнуться с разъяренным Мерсером. 

Теперь Джек и Гиббс сидели за картами, раздумывая, куда лучше плыть, а Норрингтон с остальными приводил палубу в порядок после прошедшего шторма. К его удивлению, Элизабет участвовала на равных, предпочитая лазать по вантам и штопать паруса. Когда Норрингтон попытался повлиять на Тернера, чтобы оградил Элизабет от опасностей, тот посмотрел с жалостью: «Вы когда-нибудь пытались заставить ее делать что-либо против воли?»

Несколько дней прошло без приключений, но однажды Джек вновь встал посреди ночи и ушел на палубу. На этот раз Норрингтон последовал за ним. Он не заметил каких-либо признаков приближения шторма, да и показатели приборов были в норме, но интуиция еще ни разу не подвела Джека, и Норрингтон ей доверял.

— В чем дело, снова шторм? — спросил Норрингтон, вставая рядом.

Тьма уже отступала, и можно было легко убедиться, что они на палубе одни.

— Чего не спишь? — повернулся к нему Джек. 

Без Джека как-то не хотелось, но вслух он ответил:

— Помогу, если что, — и добавил не без юмора: — Встретил по пути Гиббса, и он принял меня за Тернера. Не думал, что мы так похожи.

— Не обращай внимания, он просто устал.

— Почему ты вообще не снял ночную вахту? При нынешнем ветре «Сара» и сама отлично идет. А если он и переменится, какая разница? Ты же до сих пор не определился с направлением.

— Вот любишь ты напоминать про неприятное, — хмыкнул Джек и продолжил уже серьезно: — Гиббс спрашивает, почему мы не пойдем к Ямайке, раз уж я согласился помочь Элизабет.

— Действительно, почему?

— Для начала я еще не согласился.

— Ты же сам только что сказал… — удивился Норрингтон.

— Знаю, — перебил Джек. — И я собираюсь доставить нашу милую Элизабет в Порт-Ройал, но ей я ничего не обещал, смекаешь?

— Не понимаю, к чему эти тайны. Дождешься, что она захватит «Сару» и с помощью Тернера приведет ее домой.

Норрингтон хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, как шутка, но Джек кивнул. Неужели верит, что Элизабет на такое способна? Впрочем, после того, как она оставила его умирать… Норрингтона передернуло, и он встал за спиной Джека и обнял его. 

— Теперь понимаю, чего ты за мной увязался, — отреагировал Джек и шлепнул его по руке. Но не отстранился. — Уверен, что стоит торчать на ветру? — беспокоился, что Норрингтон не до конца выздоровел после переохлаждения. 

— Ты же меня согреешь, — и Норрингтон уверенно прижался к Джеку, опустил подбородок ему на плечо. 

Подумалось, что не хватает только одеяла сзади — и можно представить, что они в постели, а он как раз не доспал пары часов… 

Из дремы он вынырнул, когда уже рассвело. Джек по-прежнему обеими руками держал штурвал, только наклонился чуть вперед, чтобы Норрингтону было удобнее. Окончательно проснувшись, Норрингтон заметил, что ветер стих и они входят в туман. Он был грязно-серого цвета и раскинулся до самого горизонта.

— Почему не обошел? — спросил Норрингтон хрипло и откашлялся.

— Не получается, он повсюду.

— Где-то же он заканчивается, — возразил Норрингтон и направился к левому борту.

— Норрингтон, вернись! — голос Джека ударил, словно кнутом.

Норрингтон недоуменно обернулся, но, увидев выражение испуга на его лице, так и сделал.

— Джек, ты чего? Я просто хотел подняться наверх — может, что и увидел бы.

— Не подходи к воде. 

— Да что случилось-то?

— Туман, — ответил Джек, будто это все объясняло. 

— Может, тебе поспать? — Норрингтон с беспокойством отметил напряженную позу Джека. — Давай сменю.

Джек повернул к нему голову и добавил со значительным видом:

— Туман возник неожиданно.

— Бывает, — пожал плечами Норрингтон. — Это из-за него ты не пускаешь меня наверх? Думаешь, упаду?

Джек нетерпеливо вздохнул и вновь уставился вперед. 

— Разбуди Гиббса, — попросил он.

Норрингтон спустился вниз и поднял Гиббса. Услышав про туман, тот резво побежал к лестнице, и Норрингтон лишь недоуменно посмотрел вслед. Может, на пиратском жаргоне «туман» означает что-то другое? Сзади окликнул Тернер, спросил, что случилось. Из-за его плеча выглянула Элизабет, застегивая на груди мужской сюртук.

— Спросите Джека, я ничего не понимаю, — покачал головой Норрингтон.

Втроем они поднялись на палубу, где Джек и Гиббс с одинаково мрачными лицами о чем-то переговаривались. Норрингтон услышал конец фразы Гиббса:

— …все-таки, повернуть?

— Я тебе говорю, стоило попытаться, как ветер стих, а со всех сторон окутал туман.

— Прямо как в историях, — ужаснулся Гиббс, выпучив глаза.

— А я о чем! Осталась одна надежда, — и Джек доверительно наклонился к Гиббсу, — веревки.

— Слушаюсь, кап’тан, — и Гиббс припустил на нос корабля.

— Джек, что происходит? — громко спросила Элизабет, выйдя вперед.

— О, Элизабет, наша спасительница! — Джек пошел к ней, размахивая руками, с просящей улыбкой на лице. — Элизабет, дорогуша, ты же любишь связывать мужчин? Твои замечательные садистские наклонности скоро пригодятся.

Норрингтон слушал его с открытым ртом, повернулся к Тернеру, но тот выглядел таким же удивленным.

— Джек, о чем ты говоришь? — Элизабет помахала перед ним рукой, и Норрингтон поспешил вмешаться:

— Он не пьян.

— Тогда что это за чушь с веревками? Я вовсе не собираюсь никого связывать. 

— А ты попробуй — вдруг понравится?

У Джека был пунктик на связывании, и они собирались вновь воплотить его в постели, но как-то пока не получалось.

— Норрингтон, честь привязать меня к штурвалу выпадет тебе, — заявил Джек значительно. 

— Я в восторге, — фыркнул он, — но нахуя? 

— Чтобы спастись от сирен, конечно.

Норрингтон расхохотался:

— Сирены? Джек, ты веришь в эти сказки?

— И вовсе не сказки, — буркнул Джек. — Есть много рассказов моряков, переживших смертельные песни этих хвостатых дамочек.

— Небось язык у них развязывался после пары кружек неразбавленного рома, да? Право слово, Джек, я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

— Еще увидишь, как они будут заманивать нас к воде, — обиделся Джек.

— С веревками умно придумано, — неожиданно вмешался Тернер.

— Уилл, дорогуша, — расплылся в улыбке Джек, — вот ты и привяжешь меня к штурвалу. 

Норрингтон закатил глаза и отправился за объяснениями к Гиббсу — тот служил на флоте и не был так подвержен суевериям, как пираты. Однако когда он увидел его копающимся в разного размера веревках, уверенность в здравомыслии первого помощника пошатнулась.

— Как по-вашему, коммодор, лучше брать потолще или погибче? — Гиббс повернулся к нему с двумя видами веревок в руках.

— Не могу поверить, — пробормотал Норрингтон. — Я надеялся, хоть ты знаешь, что нашло на Джека. Что за бред с сиренами? Его так обычный туман напугал?

— Это не обычный туман, коммодор, он появился из ниоткуда и без всяких причин. В таком тумане и сторожат сирены — так все моряки говорят.

— Я думал, сирены живут на рифах, — фыркнул Норрингтон.

— О, так вы про них слышали. 

— Конечно, слышал. И каждый раз просил не распространять эти бредни на моем корабле.

Какое-то время Гиббс молчал, а затем выдал ворох невообразимых слухов про сирен. Послушать его, так они все время выглядели по-разному: то птица с головой женщины, то женщина с крыльями, то какая-то русалка. 

— И они поют песни, завлекая моряков в воду, — говорил Гиббс с горящим взглядом. — Усыпленные красивыми голосами, моряки не замечают ничего вокруг и падают за борт. Кто-то засыпает на палубе, и таких сирены убивают и съедают. От них нет спасения, если только вы не женщина.

— Слава богу, Элизабет в безопасности, — улыбнулся Норрингтон. 

— Это не шутки, коммодор, — обиделся Гиббс.

— Бери веревки потоньше, — примирительно ответил Норрингтон.

— И то правда, — кивнул Гиббс и продолжил копаться в такелаже.

Норрингтон вернулся на корму, где уже стояли Марти, Пинтел и Раджетти. Джек постоянно лизал палец и проверял ветер, Элизабет и Тернер тихо переговаривались, и Норрингтон без лишних предисловий вывалил весь тот бред, что услышал от Гиббса.

— Хорошо, что Элизабет ничего не угрожает, — с облегчением вздохнул Тернер.

Поняв, что и тут не встретит здравый смысл, Норрингтон подошел к Джеку и заговорщицки произнес:

— А ты знаешь, что птичье тело сирен — воробьиное?

— Норрингтон, ты, наконец, поверил! — обрадовался Джек. — Так и быть, можешь привязать меня к штурвалу.

— Ты, случаем, не сирена, Джек? — еле сдерживая смех, закончил шутку Норрингтон.

— Могу спеть тебе песню, — заиграл тот бровями. 

— И что со мной случится, радостно брошусь в воду?

— Нет-нет, мы такое не допустим, да, дорогуша? — Джек посмотрел вниз, и Норрингтон недоуменно проследил за его взглядом.

— Ты с кем разговариваешь?

— С компасом, конечно.

— Конечно, — тут же успокоился Норрингтон. Если Джек говорит с компасом, все нормально. Лишь бы не начал болтать с воображаемыми женщинами с телами птиц.

— А почему сирены поедают моряков? — громогласно поинтересовался Пинтел. — Разве они не червяками питаются?

— У них же половина тела женская, — возразил Раджетти, — а женщины не едят червяков.

— Ты просто не бывал в Сингапуре, — ухмыльнулся Джек.

От всех этих разговоров у Норрингтона разыгрался аппетит. Оказалось, Марти уже начал готовить обед, но всеобщая паника сорвала его с камбуза. Норрингтон предложил вначале пожрать, а уже потом караулить сирен, и Джек устроил по этому поводу совещание. Как раз вернулся Гиббс с руками, доверху набитыми веревкой, и предложил последовать совету коммодора. Они-де и так приготовились к нападению, а на сытый желудок обороняться удобнее. 

Просидели на камбузе дольше обычного, оттягивая возвращение на палубу. Опустошая кружку с грогом, Норрингтон слушал жуткие истории про сирен и тщетно пытался всех убедить, что это выдумки. При этом единственными доказательствами существования сирен были истории пьяных моряков, которые по непонятным причинам выжили.

— Почему на них не подействовали песни сирен? — ехидно спросил Норрингтон. 

— Ну, знаешь, — ответил Джек, — может, у них не стоял. Прости, Элизабет.

— Да нет, ничего, — кашлянула та.

— И это важно… почему? 

— Норрингтон, ты не понял, — хмыкнул Джек. — Сирены обволакивают тебя любовью, заставляют поверить, что ты им нужен, что они — давай отбросим романтическую чушь — трахнут тебя, стоит только шагнуть в их объятия. — Элизабет вновь закашлялась, а Норрингтон неодобрительно покачал головой. — Поэтому сирены не действуют на женщин, даже если они… — Джек покосился на Элизабет. — Ну, ты понял.

— Ничего я не понял, — нахмурился Норрингтон. — Кто из нас, по-твоему, подвержен их любовным играм?

— Все, кроме Элизабет. Так уж устроены сирены — их интересуют только мужчины, — и Джек многозначительно подмигнул: — Любые мужчины.

Норрингтон окончательно запутался: женщины, мужчины… Джек сам-то понимает, как это глупо звучит?

— Потому что мужчины вкуснее? — спросил Раджетти.

— Вряд ли кто-то из нас пробовал, — ответил Марти раздраженно. — Спроси у сирен, когда бросишься к ним в воду. И дружка своего захвати.

Началась привычная пикировка между ними тремя, и Норрингтон повернулся к Джеку:

— Ты правда в это веришь, не так ли?

— Да я сам их видел, — уверенно ответил тот. — Только охотились они не за мной, а за несчастной шхуной неподалеку. Все, кто был на борту, померли, вот те крест.

Оставив попытки убедить пиратов, Норрингтон уткнулся в кружку с грогом. 

На палубе довольно быстро развели активность. Джек заявил, что его как капитана следует привязать к штурвалу, а остальные вольны выбирать себе любые места. Норрингтон слегка охренел от такой свободы волеизъявления и попросил Гиббса распорядиться. В результате Гиббс выбрал грот-мачту как самую безопасную в случае с сиренами и оставил с собой Марти, но Пинтел и Раджетти тоже стали требовать привязать их к мачте. Тернеру явно было плевать, а Норрингтон вообще не собирался привязываться куда бы то ни было.

— Эй, Норрингтон! — позвал его Джек, когда он уже взялся помочь Элизабет. — Скорее привязывай капитана Джека Воробья, пока никто не успел вперед тебя. 

Разумеется, никто не жаждал привязать Джека, разве что Гиббс проявлял беспокойство, но Норрингтон все равно поторопился подойти. Несмотря на то, что никому ничто не угрожало, он хотел, чтобы Джек чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Тот как раз любовно перебирал длинную веревку, усевшись спиной к штурвалу.

— Давай, Норрингтон, ты же давно мечтал это сделать, — Джек улыбался, но в глазах застыло настороженное выражение, и он то и дело вглядывался в туман.

— Это ты мечтал, — возразил Норрингтон, забирая у него веревку. 

— Да ладно, тебе же понравилось, — Джек посмотрел в сторону грот-мачты, откуда слышались голоса, но слов было не разобрать. — Теперь твоя очередь меня связывать — все по-честному.

— Раз после этого я не смогу тебя трахнуть, — тихо ответил Норрингтон, присаживаясь рядом, — ничего честного в этом нет. К тому же, это ты дрочишь на связывание, меня все устраивает. 

— Какой ты скучный, — надул губы Джек.

Норрингтон принялся оборачивать веревку вокруг Джека, привязывая к стойке штурвала; тот попросил уделить рукам особое внимание.

— Если выпутаю руки, — объяснил Джек, — то освобожусь полностью. Стяни запястья сзади и не бойся переусердствовать.

Норрингтон сделал все так, как сказал Джек. Когда тот оказался обездвижен, он не удержался и украдкой его поцеловал.

— Не волнуйся, — добавил он, — сирен не существует, и этот плен продлится недолго.

— Бедняга Джейми, — сочувствующе улыбнулся Джек, — ты даже не представляешь, что нас ждет. И не думай, что сможешь сопротивляться сиренам, они уже на тебя влияют.

— О чем ты? — удивился Норрингтон. 

— Помнишь, как ты жаловался, что постоянно хочешь меня трахнуть? — Джек с усмешкой проследил за выпавшим из его рук концом веревки. — Ну вот, теперь все стало ясно, — и замолчал с довольным видом.

Норрингтон быстро огляделся, но не заметил, чтобы кто-нибудь их слушал. Гиббс и Марти, уже привязанные, о чем-то переговаривались, Тернер помогал Элизабет с Пинтелом и Раджетти — их почти не было видно в тумане. 

— Что тебе стало ясно? — уточнил Норрингтон на всякий случай, хотя уже знал ответ.

— Эти дамочки с крыльями каким-то образом учуяли тебя и заранее окутали своими чарами, — ответил Джек уверенно, — а потом решили напасть на всех.

— Джек, — устало вздохнул Норрингтон, — сирен не существует. 

— Убеждай себя в этом сколько угодно, но не забудь привязаться.

— Ерунда это все.

— Может, и ерунда, но привяжись, слышишь?

Теперь Джек смотрел серьезно, без намека на улыбку, и Норрингтон неловко кивнул.

— Помогу Элизабет, — произнес он, закончив с Джеком, и поднялся.

— Возвращайся, — напористо кинул тот вдогонку. 

Подойдя к грот-мачте, Норрингтон услышал, как Пинтел и Раджетти жалуются на нехватку места и просят привязать их к бушприту. Марти лишь подливал масла в огонь, уверяя, что не собирается соседствовать рядом с этими истеричками. В результате решили поменяться: Пинтел и Раджетти — у бушприта, а Тернер — третий у грот-мачты. 

Когда на свободе остались только они с Элизабет, Норрингтон услышал, что его зовет Джек. Подойдя к нему, он вопросительно поднял брови.

— О, уже закончил? — обрадовался Джек. — Присоединяйся.

— Зачем звал-то? Жмут веревки?

— Я тебя не звал, — удивился тот. — Ты ж обещал, что верн… — голос сделался напряженным: — Что именно ты слышал? 

— Да ладно тебе, — нахмурился Норрингтон, — сейчас не время для игр. 

— Да не звал я тебя! Зуб даю, это сирены резвятся.

— Не смешно. Просто признай, что хотел меня напугать. 

— Привязывайся-ка ты скорее, — быстро произнес Джек, ворочая головой. — Элизабет, дорогуша, помоги коммодору.

Норрингтон покачал головой:

— Сначала залезу наверх и посмотрю, нет ли где проблеска в тумане.

Джек задергался, и Норрингтон поспешил затянуть узлы. Взглянув на него со злостью и раздражением, Джек процедил:

— Норрингтон, блядь, я лично тебя убью, если этого не сделают сирены.

— Джеймс, — вступила Элизабет, — может, вам стоит послушаться Джека? 

— Неужели и вы верите в сирен? — покачал головой Норрингтон.

— Нет, конечно, но всем будет спокойнее. 

— Я вернусь через несколько минут, — пообещал Норрингтон и направился к вантам. 

В спину ему понеслись ругательства Джека и успокаивающие слова Элизабет. На смотровую площадку он взобрался не так быстро, как планировал — туман сверху оказался еще гуще, а влажные канаты выскальзывали из рук. Оказавшись наверху, он начал осматриваться, но вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, висел густой туман. В какой-то момент ругательства Джека стихли, и наступила полная тишина. Норрингтон уже приготовился спускаться, как снизу раздался голос Элизабет:

— Уилл, смотри на меня, здесь больше никого нет, — затем она закричала куда как взволнованнее: — Джеймс, что-то происходит! Они пытаются выпутаться!

Норрингтон замер и прислушался. Джек говорил, что сирены будут петь песни, но он ничего не слышал: ни песен, ни посторонних голосов. Если Джек подговорил Элизабет на розыгрыш, он лично сбросит его за борт — прямо в объятия «сирен». 

Оказавшись на палубе, он заспешил к грот-мачте. 

— Вы меня звали? — спросил он у Элизабет.

Та пыталась удержать Тернера на месте, быстро обернулась:

— Вы ничего не слышите?

— Нет, а вы?

— Нет, но Гиббс как будто с кем-то разговаривает… Уилл, милый, это я, Элизабет.

Подойдя к Гиббсу с Марти, Норрингтон убедился, что те тоже пытаются вырваться из пут. Гиббс что-то тихо бормотал под нос, а Марти молчал, но выглядел как оглушенный — смотрел в одну точку впереди остекленевшими глазами. Заволновавшись, Норрингтон направился к Джеку. Увидев его, Джек рванулся, но его губы были плотно сжаты.

— Джек, ты в порядке? — присел перед ним Норрингтон. — Что-то видишь или слышишь? 

Тот смотрел умоляюще и молчал, потом взглянул через его плечо. Норрингтон обернулся, но ничего не увидел. 

— Джейми… спасайся, — прошептал Джек, и его глаза наполнились ужасом. — Они уже тут… Я слышу пение.

— Джек, никого нет, — ответил Норрингтон мягко и погладил его по щеке. — Ты сам взвинтил себя ожиданием сирен, и теперь твои страхи обрели форму. Но это лишь видения, слуховые галлюцинации.

Он еще какое-то время пытался успокоить Джека, пока не подошла Элизабет. Выглядела она взволнованно.

— Гиббс уверяет, что рядом тонет женщина, и пытается прорваться к борту, — дрожащим голосом рассказала она. — Я пообещала ей помочь, и он на какое-то время затих, но не знаю, надолго ли.

— Джек слышит пение, — поделился Норрингтон. — А что мистер Тернер?

— Я смогла его убедить, что никого рядом нет, кроме нас, и он ждет моего возвращения. Джеймс, я должна вас привязать.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, — возразил Норрингтон. — Я ничего не вижу и не слышу — видимо, на меня эти сирены, — он усмехнулся, — не действуют.

Поймав удивленный взгляд Джека, который внимательно слушал их разговор, он ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Лучше проведаю Пинтела и Раджетти, а то что-то долго их не слышно.

И Норрингтон отправился на нос. Парочка клоунов никак не показала, что заметила его. Они оба смотрели в сторону воды и методично распутывали веревки. Норрингтона напугали их невыразительные лица с остановившимися взглядами, и он затянул веревки сильнее. Проходя мимо Гиббса и Марти, он заметил, как Гиббс снова рвется из пут, обещая незнакомке скорую помощь. Тернер сидел спокойно, лишь изредка пытаясь выбраться, но хотя бы ни с кем не разговаривал.

Подойдя к Джеку, Норрингтон с облегчением заметил, что глаза у него нормальные и он следит за его приближением. 

— Я в порядке, Джек, — заверил он, — чего нельзя сказать об остальных. Тернер почему-то поживает лучше всех. 

— Это из-за Элизабет, — ответил Джек. — Его страсть делится между ней и сиренами. 

— Ты, кажется, тоже неплохо себя чувствуешь, — заметил Норрингтон. Речь Джека стала быстрее и осмысленнее. — Скоро полностью придешь в себя, да? 

— Нет, они просто чуют… Слышишь? Они приближаются к корме. 

Норрингтону показалось, что он действительно услышал всплеск воды.

— Элизабет, посидишь с Джеком? — попросил он, заметив, как тот занервничал. — Я быстро.

Он вскочил и направился к левому борту так, чтобы не пропадать из поля зрения Джека. 

— Норрингтон! — придушено крикнул Джек.

Но Норрингтон намеревался посмотреть, что плескается снаружи, и рассказать об этом Джеку — пусть знает, что никаких женщин с птичьими головами или воробьев с женскими там нет. Взглянув через борт, Норрингтон ничего не увидел — туман, казалось, стал еще гуще, и он бы не разглядел даже пальцы на вытянутой руке. Он услышал слабый голос и решил, что это Джек зовет его назад. Не желая его больше волновать, он в последний раз посмотрел вниз, прищурился… 

Руки затекли, и все тело болело из-за неудобного положения. Норрингтон поднял голову и застонал — шею прострелило болью. Он был привязан к мачте с руками, сцепленными за спиной крепкой веревкой. Придя немного в себя, он огляделся. Палубу заливало солнце, но, к счастью, он сам сидел в тени. 

Перед глазами бледно проступили последние события: рассказы о сиренах, привязывание мужчин, обеспокоенное лицо Джека, странные ощущения и… Норрингтон очнулся в таком вот положении. Что же случилось? Почему его привязали, если он не был подвержен галлюцинациям, как остальные?

Через несколько минут Джек оставил «Сару» на волю ветра и подошел. Выглядел он отдохнувшим и — Норрингтон с облегчением выдохнул — невредимым. 

— Очнулся, наконец, — произнес Джек. — Извини, что не отвязали, но вдруг бы ты по-прежнему находился под воздействием сирен. Зато, когда все закончилось, я велел перетащить тебя от штурвала к мачте — тут удобнее.

— Джек, — устало повторил Норрингтон в который уже раз, — сирен не существует, и последние события должны были тебя в этом убедить. 

— Неужели? — Джек выглядел жутко довольным и даже слегка приплясывал на месте. — Тогда отчего ты вдруг перестал реагировать на вопросы и слушал лишь сирен? И чуть меня не выебал вообще-то.

Сначала Норрингтон решил, что Джек его разыгрывает, но он уже научился отличать, когда тот врет. Сейчас Джек явно говорил правду.

— Прямо здесь? — Норрингтон заерзал и в панике огляделся. — При всех? 

— Я бы и сам не поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами, — хмыкнул Джек. — Думал, чары сирен действительно обошли тебя стороной. 

Норрингтон вдруг вспомнил, как его повело в туман, как он взглянул на воду и вроде даже разглядел призрачные лица. Потом голову заполнили странные звуки, и он почувствовал сильное возбуждение. «Люби меня, обними меня, возьми меня...» И тогда Норрингтон подумал о Джеке... 

— Ты попытался содрать с меня одежду, а когда не получилось, засунул руку в штаны и принялся мне дрочить.

— Н-н-нет.

— Да, Норрингтон, да, — глаза Джека весело заблестели. — Еще и приговаривал, как трахнешь меня пальцами, потом засунешь свой хер и будешь ебать, пока я не запрошу пощады. Думал, Элизабет удар хватит от твоих речей.

— Элизабет? — побледнел Норрингтон.

— Кто ж еще? Только ее не тронули песни сирен. Надо отдать ей должное, она быстро тебя скрутила. Даже жаль, что ты так и не успел исполнить свои угрозы.

Норрингтон в ужасе смотрел на Джека, не желая верить. Разве мог он прилюдно ему дрочить, и не просто прилюдно, а на глазах Элизабет? Нет, он бы скорее отрубил себе руку. 

Джек присел перед ним на корточки и с сочувствием сжал плечо.

— Я же говорил, с сиренами сопротивление бесполезно. Все, что ты делал, происходило по их наущению, — тут Джек ухмыльнулся: — Правда, не думал, что ты именно так воспримешь призывы отдаться любви. Я уж было решил, прыгнешь за борт, в их объятия, а ты кинулся в мои. 

— Как я теперь посмотрю Элизабет в глаза? — Норрингтон даже представлять это не хотел. — Она больше никогда со мной не заговорит.

— С чего ты взял? Элизабет прекрасно понимает, что ты себя не контролировал и творил полную ебанину. Но мне понравилось, — добавил Джек и погладил его по руке. — Дрочил прямо отлично, жаль, что Элизабет тебя прервала.

— Думаешь, удастся свалить все на сирен? — с надеждой спросил Норрингтон. 

— Как тебе сказать... Боюсь, не получится ее убедить, что ты совершенно случайно выбрал именно меня объектом своих желаний. Видишь ли, моряки, с которыми плыли их любимые женщины, никогда не бросались в воду; это делали только те, кому не с кем было разделить постель. А учитывая, что ты бросился не к Элизабет, а ко мне... Извини, Норрингтон, но твоя честь безвозвратно пострадала.

Джек будто ожидал чего-то, и Норрингтон пробормотал:

— Она не должна была этого видеть, — он смешался, не зная, как объяснить то, что и так понятно. — Она слишком... она выше этого, понимаешь?

— До сих пор ее боготворишь, да? — Джек смотрел на него с жалостью, но хотя бы без укора. — Неблагодарное это дело — ставить кого-то на пьедестал: разочарование после падения может быть огромным.

Краем глаза Норрингтон заметил движение — к ним шла… Элизабет!

— Джек, — дыхание перехватило, а перед глазами поплыло, — она не должна меня видеть, я не могу... Развяжи меня, Джек, скорее!

— Я все равно не успею. Да что с тобой такое?

— Пожалуйста, Джек, я не... она не… 

Джек придвинулся ближе, почти обнял его, закрыв ото всех.

— Тихо-тихо, уже развязываю.

Руки Джека успокаивающе легли на его, стянутые за спиной. Норрингтон опустил голову, пряча лицо, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги, как приговоренный к смерти.

— Только не отодвигайся, — прошептал Норрингтон.

— Не буду, если перестанешь дергаться.

Норрингтон замер и почувствовал, как Джек принялся распутывать узлы. Шаги остановились, и рядом раздался звонкий голос:

— Как поживаете, Джеймс? Я не сильно перетянула веревки?

Норрингтон сглотнул и не смог ничего ответить. За него это сделал Джек:

— Горазда же ты узлы затягивать, дорогуша. Где научилась?

— На торговом судне, когда искала Уилла, — голос Элизабет звучал виновато. — Боялась, что Джеймс вырвется, вот и…

— Правильно сделала, — перебил Джек. — Я видел, как Гиббс чуть не высвободился — чудом остался на месте. И сирены как раз заткнулись. 

— Джеймс, вы точно в порядке? — вновь спросила Элизабет после недолгого молчания.

— В порядке он, в порядке, — ответил Джек, — просто не вполне пришел в себя. Говорить вот не может.

Норрингтону показалось, что Джеку нравится эта игра, даже веревки распутывал как-то неспешно. А он не мог его поторопить, пока Элизабет здесь. 

— Вы же о чем-то беседовали, — возразила Элизабет.

— А это Норрингтон просил принести ему воды, — легко соврал Джек. — Я, разумеется, был за грог, и мы поспорили. Не сходишь на камбуз, дорогуша? Пусть Марти не жалеет специй — совсем у нашего коммодора пересохло горло, — и с этими словами Джек нежно сжал его руки, явно пользуясь, что Элизабет не может этого видеть.

— Нет, воды, — возразил Норрингтон, но так и не решился поднять голову.

— Пусть воды, — согласился Джек, — но разведи ее каплей рома.

Элизабет ушла, и Норрингтон расслабился.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты испугаешься женщины, — хмыкнул Джек. 

— Сколько можно трахаться с веревками? — прорычал Норрингтон раздраженно. — Разрежь их, если развязать не способен.

— И испортить ценный материал? Ну уж нет, терпи.

И Джек продолжил свои неторопливые движения, то и дело лаская ладони Норрингтона. В какой-то момент Норрингтону стало даже нравиться, и он перестал возражать. Джек чуть изменил положение, и Норрингтон уперся лбом ему в плечо. Он так погрузился в приятные ощущения, что не заметил, как вернулась Элизабет. Решив сделать вид, что отключился (это оказалось совсем несложно), он не отреагировал на свое имя. Только руки подрагивали от особо нежных прикосновений Джека, который, разумеется, понял, что он притворяется. 

— Поставь рядом, — попросил Джек, и у его ног появилась наполненная кружка.

— Могу я еще чем-то помочь? — произнесла Элизабет. Норрингтон краем глаза видел ее сапоги, как она переминается на месте. — Может, обрезать веревки?

Норрингтон не удержался и фыркнул, выдав себя с потрохами. 

— Как там обед, кстати? — поинтересовался Джек, будто не расслышав ее вопроса. 

— Марти сказал, готово.

— Созывай всех на камбуз, а мы скоро присоединимся.

Стоило шагам затихнуть на лестнице, как веревки тут же упали. Норрингтон с облегчением стал растирать запястья, поднял голову. Джек смотрел с насмешкой, смешанной с нежностью, и Норрингтон, убедившись, что на палубе никого нет, обнял его и поцеловал. 

— Вижу, мои страдания доставляют тебе удовольствие, — произнес он, отдышавшись.

— Не страдания, а твоя невозможность вырваться, — ответил Джек, ничуть не смутившись. 

— Извращенец, — хмыкнул Норрингтон и снова его поцеловал.

— Сказал человек, чуть не выебавший меня при всех, — не остался в долгу Джек.

— Тебе же вроде понравилось.

— Повторишь попытку вечером, — кивнул Джек.

— А к штурвалу обязательно привязывать? — Норрингтон старался говорить серьезно, но губы предательски подрагивали. 

Джек даже задумался, дергая бородку.

— Стул подойдет, — заключил он.

За обедом все с удовольствием обсуждали сирен, смеясь над своими страхами. Пинтел, демонстрируя кривые зубы, прошелся и по действиям Норрингтона, присовокупив, что давно знал о его страсти к их капитану. Элизабет слушала это с сочувствующим видом, и даже Тернер, казалось, не разделял радость Пинтела. В какой-то момент Норрингтон не выдержал и заехал Пинтелу в лицо — тот, наконец, заткнулся. Однако теперь вмешался Марти, задавая уточняющие вопросы про воздействие сирен на некоторых мужчин. Гиббс выглядел так, будто хотел оказаться в любом другом месте, а Джек хохмил надо всеми, кроме Норрингтона, будто желая отвести от него внимание. 

Норрингтон, не привыкший к таким откровенным обсуждениям их отношений с Джеком, в основном отмалчивался, надеясь, что скоро об этом забудут. Он не мог набить всем морды: тот же Раджетти просто не поймет, что не так, и не перестанет интересоваться, почему это рука Норрингтона оказалась в штанах Джека. В конце концов, Норрингтон ответил, что потерял там монету, и Раджетти почему-то поверил, а Джек бессовестно заржал. 

Несколько раз Элизабет пыталась с ним заговорить, но Норрингтон либо делал вид, что не слышит, либо односложно отвечал и отворачивался. Ему было стыдно за эту трусость, но еще меньше ему хотелось обсуждать с Элизабет то, что она видела и слышала. Возможно, через несколько дней или недель он сможет с ней объясниться. Когда Элизабет вновь к нему повернулась, Норрингтон пихнул Джека локтем:

— А почему вообще ты помнишь, что происходило во время галлюцинаций, а я нет?

— Я же говорил, сирены влияли на тебя давно, — ответил Джек. — Наверное, ты сильнее подвержен их чарам, ведь на других они так не действовали. А если вспомнить, что они распространяют вокруг любовь и похоть, даже не знаю, радоваться тебе или нет, — он задумчиво потер губы, а когда у Норрингтона стало кончаться терпение, весело подмигнул: — Может, тебе не хватает ебли?

Если бы Джек не произнес это шепотом, Норрингтон прямо здесь бы его и задушил.

— Или какой-то конкретной позы?

— А на тебя сирены не повлияли потому, что ты не хочешь трахаться? — подколол Норрингтон в ответ, пока Джек не пустился совсем уж в подробности.

— Знаешь, Норрингтон, в твоих словах есть логика, — тут же пошел тот на попятный. 

— Тогда следующий вопрос: откуда Пинтел обо всем узнал, если все время был в отключке? Неужели Элизабет рассказала?

— Ты забываешь, что Уилл тоже кое-что видел, — возразил Джек, — а потом мог уточнить детали у Гиббса. Гиббс же просто догадался — он ведь и так про нас знает. А если знает один — знают все. Сам говорил, что когда-нибудь это случится.

— Но не клоуны же, — буркнул Норрингтон.

— Да ладно, пройдет пара дней, и они обо всем забудут.

— Уверен, что по крайней мере у Пинтела отличная память.

— Тогда пусть думает, что это был единичный случай. Мало ли что может случиться в мужском обществе во время долгого плавания?

Норрингтон наклонился почти к самому его уху и с интересом спросил:

— И часто это с тобой случалось, Джек? 

— Гм, Норрингтон, ты совершенно не помогаешь делу, — Джек заерзал и отодвинулся, но незаметно сжал под столом его ногу.

— Ты прав, прости, — смутился Норрингтон. — Видимо, придется какое-то время общаться меньше. На людях, я имею в виду.

— Если хочешь, — пожал плечами Джек. 

Его явно не особо беспокоила возникшая проблема (он и раньше не понимал его опасений и боязни виселицы), но выразил готовность принять любое решение Норрингтона, и этого было достаточно. Норрингтон благодарно кивнул, и Джек улыбнулся в ответ, затем заговорил с Гиббсом.

Прикончив грог, Норрингтон поспешно вышел из-за стола и ушел в капитанскую каюту. Там он впервые за путешествие на «Саре» повесил гамак и устроился в нем с картой. Джек тщательно отмечал их путь, и Норрингтон проверил его вычисления. Выходило, что галлюцинации застали их в открытом море, вдали от какой бы то ни было земли, а значит, они все просто помешались. Все, кроме Элизабет. Норрингтон попытался вспомнить, что они ели или пили такого, чего не принимала Элизабет, но питались они все одинаково. Если яд был не в еде, то где же тогда?..

Его размышления нарушил Джек, войдя с веревкой в руках. Остановившись взглядом на Норрингтоне, он замер, затем прошествовал прямо к нему.

— Это что такое? — поинтересовался он, трогая край гамака. 

— Пытаюсь понять, чем мы траванулись.

— Ты что, мучаешься желудком? — заморгал Джек.

— Да нет же, я про твоих воображаемых сирен, — терпеливо объяснил Норрингтон. — Должна быть причина, по которой все, кроме Элизабет, что-то видели и слышали. Может, дело в тумане, а? Есть же случаи отравления обычным воздухом.

— И после всего, что случилось, ты не веришь в сирен, — укоризненно покачал головой Джек. 

— Конечно, не верю, — подтвердил Норрингтон, — их же не существует. 

— Ладно, черт с ними, с сиренами, но почему ты разлегся здесь, а не в постели?

— Захотелось покачаться, — отшутился Норрингтон, сворачивая карту. 

— Обуяла ностальгия? — и Джек вдруг полез к нему в гамак, чуть не сверзившись под конец на пол. 

Норрингтон помог ему перевалиться через край и лег на бок, чтобы самому не упасть; положил карту на грудь Джека.

— Какая еще ностальгия? 

— Помнишь нашу первую ночь вдвоем? — подмигнул Джек. 

Что Джек имел в виду, было вне его понимания. Впервые тот ему дрочил в кровати, а вовсе не… 

— Подожди, это когда я надрался, а ты залез ко мне в гамак? — с трудом вспомнил Норрингтон. — И что?

— Наша первая ночь, — повторил Джек с усмешкой.

— Какого черта? Мы тогда даже не трахнулись, — когда лицо Джека приняло невинное выражение, Норрингтон нахмурился: — Ведь нет? Я бы запомнил.

Впрочем, он был так пьян, что мог и не запомнить. Он рассказал Джеку про случай на Тортуге — это точно, потом отключился до утра.

— Ну, я не мог упустить такой шанс, — глаза Джека забегали, и подозрения Норрингтона только усилились.

— Что ты, блядь, сделал?

— Ты так крепко спал, что я не удержался и пощупал твой зад, — Джек смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, прекрасно зная, какой это производило эффект, — и перед. 

Норрингтон удивленно открыл рот, затем рассмеялся.

— Должен же я был убедиться, что мои представления соответствуют действительности, — добавил Джек с улыбкой. 

— Я уж думал, ты меня поимел, — простонал Норрингтон, вытирая выступившие на глаза слезы, — а ты всего лишь потрогал мой хер. Не пугай так больше.

— И почему ты вечно подозреваешь меня в каких-то ужасных вещах? — с притворной обидой протянул Джек. — Зачем мне тебя насиловать, если бы ты сам потом умолял тебя трахнуть?

— Потому что ты не знал, что так будет, — закатил глаза Норрингтон. — И я не умолял.

Джек какое-то время задумчиво на него смотрел, затем выпалил:

— Конечно, я знал. 

— Иди нахер, — усмехнулся Норрингтон. Снова Джек выдумывает.

— Да ты каждым словом, каждым жестом, каждым взглядом молил тебя выебать. 

— Что за чушь, — буркнул Норрингтон, — я так напивался, что ни о чем не мог думать.

— О, нет, я говорю о коммодорских временах, — Джек просунул руку в ослабленный ворот его рубашки и принялся гладить по груди, — когда ты ходил так, словно проглотил штык, и только глаза выдавали эмоции, — он сжал сосок, провел пальцами по ключицам. — И если бы ты не ушел тогда из тюрьмы так рано… — глаза Джека потемнели, и у Норрингтона сбилось дыхание. — Признайся, ты ведь хотел мне засадить?

Норрингтон навалился сверху и принялся его страстно целовать, а Джек с готовностью отвечал. Просунув руки за спину Джека, Норрингтон крепко его обнял, и карта полетела на пол. Рука Джека пробралась ему под камзол и сжала зад через бриджи. Норрингтон замычал ему в рот и дернул бедрами, чувствуя, как встает член. Он ерзал им о Джека, пока тот его не остановил. 

— Мы же хотели трахнуться на стуле, — напомнил Джек.

— Не дотерплю до стула, — хрипло простонал Норрингтон и стал толкаться бедрами в полную силу. 

— Ты внезапен, — Джек ухмыльнулся и засунул руку уже в его бриджи, оттянул край кальсон и погладил голую кожу.

Норрингтон вытащил из-под Джека левую руку и принялся дрочить ему через ткань, не прекращая тереться о пах и живот. Когда Джек просунул палец ему в зад, Норрингтон протяжно застонал и опустил голову.

— О, нет, Джейми, смотри на меня, — и засунул второй палец.

Норрингтон взглянул в его полные желания глаза и принялся целовать приоткрытые губы. Теперь уже стал всхлипывать Джек, и Норрингтон просунул в рот язык; ускорил движения руки. Сосредоточившись на Джеке, он перестал двигать бедрами и лег, закинув на него одну ногу — хватало и того, что Джек творил своими пальцами. Он все время задевал какое-то место внутри, от чего Норрингтона охватывала приятная дрожь, и он, не сдерживаясь, мычал в рот Джека. 

— Ох, как же ты любишь, чтобы я трахал твой зад, — хрипло пробормотал Джек. — Нужно, наконец, тебе засадить — это еще охуеннее.

Норрингтон всхлипнул и принялся насаживаться на пальцы Джека, желая скорее кончить. Брюки под его рукой сделались влажными, он чувствовал, что Джек тоже близок. 

— Давай, Джейми, быстрее, — выдохнул Джек. 

Гамак раскачивался все сильнее, а их стоны, казалось, можно было услышать снаружи. Джек творил такое, что Норрингтон совсем потерял голову. Он нетерпеливо трахал собой пальцы Джека — по-другому он это назвать не мог, — и тихо, коротко вскрикивал, когда наслаждение отдавалось в паху. Неожиданно Джек под ним напрягся, затем расслабился, а штаны намокли еще больше. Через некоторое время он обхватил член Норрингтона и принялся быстро и жестко дрочить. Хватило с дюжину движений, чтобы он с криком кончил и без сил упал на Джека. Джек вытащил пальцы из его зада и поправил сползшие бриджи, затем погладил по волосам. 

— Извини, что со стулом не вышло, — устало пробормотал Норрингтон ему в ухо.

— Еще ж не вечер, — Джек передвинул руку на спину, и Норрингтон сполз ниже, пытаясь привычно устроиться у него на груди. Пришлось согнуть ноги и лечь боком. Зато удобно было обнимать Джека обеими руками. — Джейми, ты так и не ответил.

— Что?

— Когда принес бренди в тюрьму — ты еще смотрел своими оленьими глазами, будто хочешь забрать меня с собой, — зачем ты тогда приходил?

— Я же вроде говорил, — зевнул Норрингтон. — Хотел отблагодарить за спасение наших жизней.

— А на самом деле зачем? 

Норрингтон напрягся, вспоминая те далекие дни. Что он хотел? Да ничего он не хотел.

— Попрощаться, наверное.

— Хотя бы поцеловать?

— Джек, я о таком даже не думал, — Норрингтон поднял голову и взглянул в его лицо: Джек выглядел разочарованным. — Ну, может, немного.

— Я так и знал, — заулыбался Джек, и Норрингтон вновь устроился на его груди. 

Почему Джеку это так важно, он понять не мог.

— Просто не хотел, чтобы тебя повесили, — Норрингтон обнял его крепче и закрыл глаза. — Это было бы как-то несправедливо после всего, что ты сделал.

— Не так-то просто поймать капитана Джека Воробья, — довольно ответил Джек.

— Еще бы, я ведь кучу времени потратил, пытаясь это сделать, и если бы не фора, то кто знает… — Норрингтон вновь зевнул.

Он не сразу почувствовал, как напрягся Джек. Его голос прозвучал особенно громко для засыпающего Норрингтона:

— Какая еще фора?

— В смысле? — недовольно вздохнул Норрингтон; сон вновь отступил. — Та самая фора в один день, из-за которой меня вышвырнули с флота. Ну, то есть не только из-за нее, но, думаю, это стало последней каплей. Когда они узнали, что я мог бы поймать тебя еще тогда…

— Подожди, ты выждал целый день, прежде чем пуститься в погоню?

Почему голос Джека звучит так, будто он впервые об этом слышит? Норрингтон приподнялся на локте, удивленно взглянул:

— А Тернер что, не говорил?

— Он как-то забыл упомянуть об этой мелочи.

— Ну… теперь знаешь, — чувствуя себя неловко под изучающим взглядом, Норрингтон добавил: — Я думал, ты потому и забрал меня с Тортуги — вроде как ответная услуга.

— Нет, я взял тебя с собой, потому что захотел, — тихо ответил Джек, глядя на него со странным выражением. — Почему один день?

— Я вообще был против этой казни, — возмутился Норрингтон. — Самое малое, что я мог сделать — позволить тебе уйти. И, к слову, это была идея губернатора, так что не думай, что…

Джек дернул его на себя и поцеловал, не дав Норрингтону договорить.

— Но именно ты принял решение, — произнес Джек, оставив его губы. Он смотрел с такой нежностью, что Норрингтон вновь смутился. — Подумать только, а я и не подозревал.

— Это было давно, Джек, почему ты вообще об этом вспомнил?

— Зато я кое-что про тебя понял, — и Джек замолчал. 

— Что? — не выдержал Норрингтон.

— Уже тогда ты был от меня без ума, — довольно ухмыльнулся Джек.

— В самом деле, — покачал головой Норрингтон, — твое впечатление в корне неверно. 

— Можешь думать, что угодно, но старина Джек знает лучше, — и Джек принялся мурлыкать знакомую мелодию, при этом он выглядел счастливым до неприличия.

Норрингтон улыбнулся: что ж, если Джеку так легче… Он вновь устроился у него под боком и закрыл глаза. Тихий голос Джека, бормочущего слова песни, как обычно, успокаивал, и Норрингтон заснул с дурацкой мыслью, что Джек и есть его сирена — завлекает в свои объятия и утаскивает в пучины страсти.


End file.
